


Fun Times with the Koopalings

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A brief look into the naughty times of Bowser's children, some of which are a bit more... interesting than others. Contains M/M, F/F, M/F.





	1. Panty Swap

**Author's Note:**

> For these stories, the Koopalings are all slightly anthro.

Larry panted, his muscles burning as he dashed across the tennis court. Every tendon in his body seemed stretched beyond its limit, aching in a way that indicated he was going to be feeling this in the morning. He stumbled, almost tempted to give it all up, but pulled himself together. He was training for a  _reason,_ and he would be damned if those accursed Mario brothers won the upcoming tennis tournament next month. This was  _his_ game, dammit!

"Hyaaah!" He jumped to the side, catching the ball just in time and sending it back to his opponent.

The Koopa Troopa on the other side of the net sent it back with a flick of her wrist. The ball sailed over Larry's head and bounced out of bounds. "Is that all you got? I could do this all day!" She laughed, dancing in place as Larry scrambled after the ball. "You gotta get up reeeal early to beat Koopaire Koopa at her own game." 

Larry wheezed, taking a moment to rest his hands on his knees "Can I sleep in tomorrow?" 

"What? No way! You still need to learn to do power shots. You don't want to get thrashed in that tournament, do you?" Kooparie spun her racket between her hands, laughing. The girl never seemed to get tired when it came to tennis. It was probably why Kooparie was the top player at the castle. "Tell you what, we'll go rinse off, and then when can get back at it."

She started off towards the locker rooms with a spring in her step. Larry followed, though not as quickly.

He rubbed his eyes. Kooparie was a tough trainer, but he needed that. She'd been his tennis partner for ages, ever since he'd picked up a racket for the first time. None of Larry's siblings were particularly interested in the sport, so he'd looked for a partner in one of the many Troopas that made up Bowser's army. Kooparie was quick to volunteer, and immediately beat him in their first match. And every other match since then, too.

Musing over the Troopa girl, Larry pushed open the locker room door. _Huh, looks different in here for some rea... oh. Oh, no._ Larry was suddenly hit with the realization he'd stumbled into the girl's locker room. Kooparie was the only one there, thankfully, but still...

Thinking quickly, Larry ducked behind a locker. Kooparie hadn't noticed him come in — well, Larry hoped she hadn't — but she might notice if he tried to leave, and the last thing the Koopaling wanted was to get dragged into an awkward situation. Not that he wasn't in one now, but...

Larry stayed still, hardly daring to breathe as he peeked around the side of the locker. A tiny squeak of surprise came from his throat as he did so. Kooparie was in the process of undressing right there in front of him! He blushed as she slipped her white tennis dress over her head, then undid the clasp on her shell. Kooparie stretched as she rested the green shell on the bench. He wanted to be polite and look away, but his eyes kept going back to Kooparie. Larry had never seen a girl naked before. Well, he technically had, he'd run into Wendy while she was changing once or twice (purely by accident), but this was a whole different kind of naked! He got down on all fours, keeping close to the bottom of the locker.

Kooparie's body was surprisingly curvy; being reptilian, Koopas in general lacked breasts, but there was still a slight curve to the Troopa's chest and hips. It was actually surprising how much of her curves were hidden beneath the shell, and her smooth, scaleless skin looked amazingly soft and supple.

Dressed only in her panties — a pair of black satin boy shorts with a green stripe down the sides — Kooparie pulled a towel from the locker and draped it around her shoulders, drying off. Larry bit his lip, eyes glued to the Troopa's backside. Her tail was plump and round, just like her butt. The shorts had ridden up a little between her cheeks, giving her a little bit of a butt cleavage. If butt cleavage was even a thing. Larry didn't think about it too hard. Though there was one much bigger, much harder thing on his mind right now.

Larry felt his bulges begin to press against the inside of his own shorts. Wrapping his hand around one hemipene, he slowly squeezed the head, silently praying that the girl would bend over and show him more of that gorgeous butt.  _C'mon, turn around around... awh yeah!_ He shifted to his knees, looking out from his hiding place. _  
_

He nearly came right then and there when Kooparie hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled them down, flashing her soft pink vulva at Larry, almost as if she was doing it on purpose. She had to know! She had to know he was there, or else she wouldn't be doing something so, so... filthy. Kooparie let them fall to the floor and kicked the shorts away in Larry's direction.

The Koopaling leaned out of his hiding spot and nabbed them, moving on reflex. Larry's heart jumped into his throat as he held them close to his chest.  _My hand is touching something that was touching a girl's- ! This is the best day of my life!_

Kooparie didn't seem to notice his barely supressed mad giggling. She turned back to her locker and pulled out a bottle of... what was that, lotion? Was she going to...? Larry could hardly conceal a groan as he imagined the Troopa spreading the oil over her body, coating every inch of her supple curves in shiny lube. He thought of how good her cunt would smell, soaked in her own sweat and the fruity scent of coconut oil. What he wouldn't give for those perfect, soft velvet lips to be pressed to his tongue... what did it taste like, he wondered? Larry looked back up to see Kooparie dump a glob of sunscreen in her palm and swipe it over her body. Down her sides, across her butt, over the base of her tail like a porn star, rolling her hips all the while.

This was _definitely_ on purpose.

Larry's penes throbbed as Kooparie continued her little dance, eyes closed as her hands slid up and down her curves. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way Kooparie was bending forward, lifting her tail just a little to show him the goods- 

"Hey, have you se- _LARRY!_ "

Larry's hard-ons turned soft as Wendy threw open the door to the locker room. He stuffed Kooparie's stolen panties into his shorts, praying that Wendy didn't see that. Kooparie turned around, yelping andarushing to cover herself.

"You pervert! I've been looking for you all over the court and you were in here spying on girls the whole time?!" Seething, Wendy strode forward and grabbed a fistful of her brother's hair, dragging him out of the locker room. "Sorry, my brother's a total horndog. Geez, what am I gonna do with you..."

\-----

After swearing up and down that he had simply walked into the wrong room by accident and to not tell anyone on him, Larry finally got Wendy to let him off with a warning.

He slipped into his room and locked the door behind him, pulling Kooparie's stolen panties out of his shorts and throwing them on the bed. A huge feeling of embarrassment came crashing down on him as he realized what he had just done. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to practice with Kooparie again. Maybe he should leave town for a while, let her cool down...

His eyes wandered over to Kooparie's shorts. Larry's groin still tingled from his unfinished masturbatory session earlier. Maybe, now that he was alone...

Larry laid on the bed, pressing the panties to his face.They didn't particularly smell like anything, but some primal part of his brain was going absolutely wild over it. This little bit of cloth spent most of its time pressed against Kooparie's cunt, soaking in the sweat that collected between her legs as she went about playing sports.

He thought about how hot it would be to see her in them again, dark with sweat and clinging to her skin, showcasing her cute slit and plump vulva. Perhaps so tight that Larry could see her hard clits pushing at the fabric, twitching with excitement.

He hardly needed to stroke himself. Larry imagined Kooparie's soft pussy in his face, his tongue up her cunt. Breathing hard, he wrapped the shorts around his penes, stroking them with the slick fabric. Larry wondered what she'd think of him using her underwear like this. If he were a girl, Larry would be rather flattered that a prince was using her panties to get off. 

His fantasy was interrupted by a knock at the door. Larry jolted upright, rolling the panties up in his hand. He pulled his nightshirt down over his crotch as he hopped out of bed, praying whoever was out there wouldn't notice his flagging hard-ons. Larry's heart dropped as he cracked open the door to see Kooparie standing there. _Oh, hell_. She didn't seem angry, thankfully, but she was still the last person Larry wanted to see. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm... kinda busy right now," Larry muttered. He tried to close the door, but Kooparie put her foot in it and squeezed into the room.

"Well, I dunno how to put this, but I think you might have my panties? I couldn't find them after I took them off." The Troopa said it as calmly as if she was talking about the weather. "They were my favourite ones, too."

"Oh... I-I, uh..." Larry hid the panties behind his back. He felt even sweatier, this time more from nervousness than arousal. "I'm sorry, I kinda um-"

"You masturbated with them, didn't you? I know what guys do with panties." Kooparie giggled. "Oh, and I have to confess something. You know when you and I were in the locker room...? I knew you were there the whole time. You're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are."

"You... you did?" Larry didn't know whether to pass out or breathe a sigh of relief. "Please don't tell my sister about this! She'll strangle me in my sleep!"

"Don't worry, I won't. It was kinda fun, to be honest. I've been going commando since then." She held out her hand. "I'm not mad at you, though, so I won't tell if you won't."

Even with that statement, Larry couldn't help but feel guilty as he handed the Troopa her panties. "Um, maybe if it's not too much trouble, could I have, like, an old pair of your undies? Just for, you know..." Larry avoided Kooparie's gaze, rolling his index fingers around each other.

"Only if I can get a pair of yours." Kooparie winked at Larry.

"That actually sounds... kinda fun..." Larry imagined Kooparie bent over against the wall, a pair of his old boxers hanging off her hips. He imagined himself wearing her deliciously tight panties, rubbing his bulges against her butt, even slipping one pene underneath the shorts to rub on her bare skin... "You, uh, got free time after tennis tomorrow?"

Kooparie grinned. "I think I can meet you after practice."

\-----

 "Hey, you aren't wearing your shell today." Larry walked out onto the court, racket in hand, Kooparie was already there, busy stretching her legs.

"It's a little hot for that." Kooparie was dressed only in a white top and short pleated skirt. Larry wondered what kind of panties she was wearing. Maybe he'd see a flash of them during the match.

"You sure that doesn't give you an advantage? Seems like you'd move faster without that heavy shell," Larry teased.

"Hey, don't underestimate me. I can pull my own weight, plus some."

\-----

It was nearly dinnertime when the two finished their match and walked back to the castle, running up the stairs to Larry's room. "Thanks for not thinking I'm weird for doing that," Larry mumbled. He stripped out of his tennis clothes, getting down to a pair of white briefs. "Dad's gonna call me for supper pretty soon, so let's be quick."

He pulled off his briefs and tossed them at Kooparie. The Troopa girl giggled and did the same, getting down to her own pair of white panties.

"Heh... well, to be honest, I always thought it was kinda hot." Kooparie stretched the breifs a couple of times before stepping into them. "I actually wanted to try this for a long time." She pulled them up to her chest, stretching the fabric before letting it go with a loud snap. Larry had to admit they looked good on her — they fit nice and tight, not as much as Kooparie's regular underwear, but enough to give that little bit of definition where it mattered the most.

"Alright, my turn."

Larry stepped into the panties, tail slipping through the gap at the back. They stretched to accommodate his bigger legs and body, the hemipenes forming a wonderful double bulge at the front of the shorts. They were pressed almost flat against his belly, the stimulation making them twitch and leak. "Wooah-ho... this is so good."

"You like it?" Kooparie pressed her palm against Larry's groin, rubbing his penes through the fabric. She slipped the other hand down her own underwear, rubbing her own genitals "This is pretty good too... oh, that reminds me!"

She hopped off the bed, keeping one hand in her pants, and fished in the little bag she'd brought with her. "Check this baby out!" Kooparie held up a massive, floppy purple dildo in the shape of a pair of hemipenes. She proceeded to stuff the entire thing into her briefs, rubbing the resulting bulge. "What do you think?"

If someone had asked him, Larry wouldn't have said he'd enjoyed the sight of two big bulges like that, but something about it was oddly erotic. "That looks... really nice."

"Is this what it feels like to have dicks? Feels kinda weird..." Kooparie rubbed the bulges around before pulling down her briefs. "I think this is gonna be better, though." 

"Oof... yeah..." Larry watched Kooparie psuh the dildo into her pussy and pull the briefs up over it, his aching hard-ons making wet spots in the fabric of the borrowed panties. He could feel his orgasm approaching, toes curling in pleasure. "Hey, turn around."

"Like this?" Kooparie spun, wagging her tail. "Ah, it feels so good to be pounded with clothes on..." She reached between her legs, pushing the dildo in ad out from the outside.

"Oh yeah, yeah, fuuhaaa..." The sight of the Troopa's round ass in his own underwear was enough to make Larry cum, moaning and panting as he finally finished.

"I'm gonna cum too, I'm gonna... cuuum!" Kooparie leaned against the wall, eyes half-closed. The two stood there for a long moment, basking in the afterglow.

"We should this again, sometime."

"Totally."


	2. Lil' Masochist

Lemmy didn't like losing to Mario, but there was some small part of the experience he always looked forward to.

He didn't realize it at first, but the more Mario hurt him, the more eager he became for the next thrashing. The pain, the humiliation... Mario had no idea of how it made the Koopaling feel. Lemmy didn't know where his masochistic tendencies came from, and would probably never really figure it out, but the rush he felt when being beaten was exquisite. Even seeing Mario outside of the castles made Lemmy's heart race, a Pavlovian reaction of sorts.

Of course he could never say anything to Mario — what would he even say? "I get sexually aroused when you beat me up, so I want you to do it to me now?" No, no... plus, Mario didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body. The little man only attacked Bowser's forces because they were attacking him, after all, and he certainly never meant to truly hurt anybody. But what Lemmy wouldn't give for a proper pounding from the plumber, from his fists and his cock.

It didn't have to be Mario, though. Lemmy would enjoy some rough love from anyone, really. Hell, he wouldn't mind if his own dad did it to him. In his many masochistic fantasies, Lemmy's dom was usually faceless, a stand-in that could really be anyone. What he really needed was a like-minded person who would play as his dom.

Lemmy had done some research online, figuring out where the best SM clubs where and how it all went down inside.

His favourite part of the scene was the outfits. Lemmy loved the idea of dressing up in SM gear, being restrained and smacked until he was forced to beg for mercy, but he'd never had the chance to actually do so.

Until now.

"Package for Lemmy Koo-"

"Oh, hey, I've been waiting for thatjustlemmetakeitthanksbye!" Lemmy practically ripped the package from the mailman's hands and slammed the door in his face, leaving the paratroopa standing there empty-handed and rather stunned.

He didn't spare him any thoughts, though — right now, all Lemmy cared about was that box. He dashed through the castle, all the way to his room, and locked the door as soon as he got inside. Thank goodness he didn't have to share a room with Iggy anymore.

Oh, bless the internet. Lemmy tore the package open, breathing a little harder than normal. There it was, ordered anonymously and paid for with cash — an elaborate leather fetish costume. His dirty little secret.

Lemmy pulled off his shell and put it on. It was all black leather straps, going around his legs, arms, across his chest in a pattern that seemed devilishy complicated but was actually rather simple. Tiny spikes on the inside dug into his skin, just enough to register pain. A spiky collar and codpiece finished off the ensemble. Lemmy admired himself in the mirror for a few moments before digging in the box for the last bit of the outfit.

The last item was a black mask with thick glass lenses and metal spikes evocative of teeth. It covered Lemmy's entire head, including his characteristic rainbow hair. He hardly recognized himself in the mirror as he admired his reflection, and doubted anyone else would. Perfect.

The single strap between Lemmy's legs put just the right amount of pressure on his cloaca, and he resisted the urge to masturbate right there. He would wait until nightfall, then have a little fun in the outfit.

Stripping it off, Lemmy couldn't help but admire the smoothness of the leather. He gently smacked his tail with end of one of the straps, a sharp tingle going through his skin where it hit.

Lemmy packed the outfit back into the box and pushed it under the bed, making sure to hide behind other things. Oh, he could not wait until tonight.

\---

After what seemed like eons, night finally came. Right after dinner, Lemmy ran off upstairs, firmly locking the door behind him and jumping into bed. He would have stayed up any other night, but he needed some alone time. 

The Koopaling waited for a while, kicking his feet underneath the covers. He listened to the distant sounds of the others in the castle, waiting for them to fade. 

One hand made its way downwards, sliding into Lemmy's boxers. His thoughts turned to the box under the bed and the prize that it contained. First he would slip it on, feel the pressure of the straps on his skin, the spikes on the inside pricking his skin and overwhelming his brain with sensation. 

His hemipenes popped out just from the fantasy. Being restrained in that little outfit, perhaps with a bar separating his ankles, keeping him vulnerable andasoft at his master's mercy. The mere thought of it was exciting, and his orgasm came swiftly.

Lemmy lay boneless on the bed, his mind empty of everything but the fading throbs of pleasure. Tomorrow, he would do this again, but not at home. He smiled at the thought of it, stroking the red marks on his skin.

\---

There was a surprising amount of debauchery hiding under the fairly calm surface of Bowser's Kingdom. Lemmy was aware of the carefully disguised brothels and clubs that sat innocuously among slightly more respectable establishments. Neo Bowser City had its fair share of them, though Lemmy had never actually set foot inside one. Now, though, he was going to get his chance, and the excitement bubbled in his chest. It was called Spike Top Shanty, a little nightclub in the downtown district of the city. It was all business in the front, masquerading as an average bar, but the real party was in the back, in the SM club known as the dungeon. It was the hottest place to meet singles, if the rumours held true.

Lemmy knew Bowser probably wouldn't let any of his children go to a place like that, so he prepared to use some subtle trickery.

"Hey, dad, can I go party at the Electrodrome tonight?" Lemmy gave Bowser his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't see why not."

Lemmy's heart soared. That was perfect — he could slip out of the place partway through and catch a cab to the Shanty, and then get back before curfew. No one would ever know!

"Larry can take you, since he's going to be the DJ there. Don't forget to be home by midnight, though."

Oh, that was even better. Larry was practically Lemmy's partner in crime — he'd be sure to look the other way if Lemmy was sneaking off somewhere else. "Thanks, dad! I promise to be back by midnight." He hugged Bowser and dashed off to pack up his gear. 

\---

Being royalty, the Koopalings had the luxury of a private limo. It was pretty nice to ride in, but to Lemmy, the best part was watching the scenery pass by. The purple neon lights of Neo Bowser City pass by through the window, turning into glowing streaks in the night. It was a nice sight. "Hey, Larry. Remember when I didn't tell Wendy when I caught you wearing her underwear?"

Larry winced. "Don't say that sort of thing so loud!" He glanced towards the driver, praying the Shy Guy hadn't overheard.

"Yeah, well, I'm calling in a favour." He leaned close to his brother. "Listen. You gotta let me change where no one will see, and then you gotta sneak me out the door, no questions asked."

"Change into what?" Larry's brow furrowed. "What are you up to now, Lems?"

"I said no questions asked, okay? I'll be back before midnight." The limo finally pulled up outside the Electrodrome. "And don't let anybody in on this, okay? It'll be our little secret." 

 ---

"ID." The Sledge Bro at the doorway stared down at Lemmy. Above him were the words "Spike Top Shanty" in blue block letters, with an image of a spike top below it in red. It flashed periodically, creating the illusion that the spike top was slowly crawling around the letters. The rest of the building wasn't too interesting — from the front, it didn't look like much besides a dark gray wall. A pretty unassuming place, by all means.

The Koopaling dug in his bag for the card and handed it over with one hand, shifting his mask with the other to let the guard see his hair.

"Oh!" The guard's eyebrows rose. "Prince Lemmy! What brings you here, your evilness?"

"Shh-hh!" Lemmy pulled the mask back down, looking around frantically to check that no one was around. "Nobody's supposed to know I'm here, okay?"

"As you wish, sir." The Sledge Bro stepped aside. "Have a good time."

The inside of Spike Top Shanty was bathed in neon lights, and bright colors much like the Electrodrome was. Unlike the Electrodrome, everyone present had something other than dancing on their minds. People of all kinds mingled around the small bar. Most of them ewer koopas, but a few goombas and Shy Guys were among them. They were all dressed in very little, black leather and studs figuring heavily into most of the outfits. 

Lemmy took a look around, drinking in the sight. His heart fluttered, overwhelmed by the attractive people around him. He wondered how many shared his masochistic tendencies.

One of the other koopas sauntered over. He was considerably taller than the rest of them, and wore little besides a black codpiece with white spikes. The koopas entire head was covered by a black leather mask with a zipper where the mouth would be and two mesh panels for eyeholes. "You must be new here." 

"You can call me, uh..." Lemmy desperately tried to think of an alias. "Um, Little L." 

"Yeah? I'm Nacho. Good to meet ya, L." The taller koopa patted Lemmy's head. "You wanna play, little guy?" 

His voice was oddly similar to Iggy's, in both sound and mannerisms. Lemmy looked closer at the other koopa, trying to see if it really was Iggy. He couldn't tell much, though, especially since Nacho wasn't wearing a shell.

"Oh, am I going too fast for you? I've been told I get overbearing sometimes..." Gosh, did he sound like Iggy, even through the mask's filter."Tell me if I'm going overboard, okay?"

"Ah... alright." Lemmy wouldn't be surprised if he was into this sort of thing — Iggy was a huge sadist, after all — but somehow he doubted the Koopaling would actually come to a place like this, since he hated socializing. It was probably just coincidence. And even if it was Iggy... well, what was the harm of fooling around with your own brother? "So where do we start?"

"Wherever you like. Unless you want me to take over." A shrill giggle, thankfully unlike Iggy's, came from behind the mask. "Have you done this before, L?"

"No, but I've thought about it. A lot." Lemmy thought about what he'd been up to last night. "I like being tied up. And teased... and hit."

"Well, let's get started then. I think we'll be able to work something out." Nacho put an arm around Lemmy's shoulders. "Let me show you the play room..."

\---

In the back were several rooms, each well-furnished and set up with mood lighting. The one that Nacho led Lemmy to had a tall structure made from metal pipes over the bed, almost like a cage of sorts. A bundle of silk cord hung from the bars. Lemmy imagined himself wrapped in it, the ends fastened to the bars above to immobilize his little body and leave him at Nacho's mercy.

"Tied up, huh?" Nacho pulled the cords down and ran the length through his hands. "Ever heard of a spreader bar? It can help with that." Nacho dragged a metal bar from under the bed. It had two straps on it, spaced far apart.

"You put your ankles in here, and it keeps your legs spread."

"Oh, yeah! We should do that! And maybe like, some suspension?" Lemmy began imagining a whole little circus scene, with him hanging from the bars, squirming under Nacho's touch. He jumped on the bed, sitting with his legs apart.

"Woah, little man — let's do some of the smaller stuff first before we move onto that." Nacho strapped Lemmy's feet into the bar and began tying his hands to the bars above the bed. "Now, let's start."

The rest of the night flew by in a blur, and Lemmy was lost in ecstasy. Strapped to the bed, he could do nothing but lay there and take it as Nacho teased him. First brushing the outside of his cloaca, then tickling the ends of his hemipenes as they appeared. 

He would go down, down to Lemmy's tail and his thighs, then back up again to his penes, squeezing and stroking as if he would finally get the Koopaling off, but pulled away at the last moment. Nacho's laughter filled Lemmy's ears as he rubbed him. 

A deep, burning ache grew in Lemmy's cloaca, his penes twitching harder. "Please, c'mon, just get me off already."

"Is that the best you can beg?"

"I... please Nacho, make me cum already, I can't stand it-"

"That's Master to you." Nacho pinched Lemmy's tail. "Don't get formal with me."

It was enough to push Lemmy over the edge, his orgasm coming as spurts as Nacho slowly rubbed him.

\---

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Nacho laid beside Lemmy on the bed, stroking his back.

The Koopaling mumbled in response, sinking into his partner's touch. He lay there for a few moments, resting in the afterglow. "I gotta get going," Lemmy finally said. He rolled out of the bed and got to his feet. "I got curfew at midnight."

"Yeah, me too... you should come back and do this again sometime."

\---

As Lemmy rode home, he wondered if Nacho really was Iggy in disguise, and if so, if Iggy knew how he'd just played his brother. Lemmy would be okay with it, either way — heck, he'd be content never knowing the truth. One thing Lemmy did know was that he would definitely be doing this again. In the very near future, if he could.


End file.
